


Another Man's Trash

by Violetin53



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetin53/pseuds/Violetin53
Summary: When Kaito Momota woke up that morning, he just wanted to work out. If only life were that simple.----A story in which Momota finds a boy in a dumpster.





	1. Chapter 1

Kokichi Ouma was utterly fucked. It had been a horrible move to try what he did, and now he was paying the price. He heard sirens and bolted down a narrow alleyway. He was quickly running out of breath, and he cursed himself for not working out more. As he sprinted through back alleys, he tried to think of some sort of decent plan to escape the police. However, nothing was coming to mind. He attempted to check his surroundings to see if there was a building he could enter but was unable to slow down enough to find somewhere. Shit. This was it for him. He halted and rested his arm against a brick wall in an attempt to catch his breath. The sirens were getting closer. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He ambled down the alley and came to the entrance of an apartment building. Not like he could just run inside, someone could rat him out if they suspected anything.

His eyes landed on a tall dumpster next to the building. Ouma groaned. He really, really didn’t want to get in there. But… the police wouldn’t look there, probably. Well, if it helped him get away…

He grimaced as he snuck along the side of the bin. He jumped into the dumpster and closed the lid. The smell of garbage filled his nose and caused him to gag. He cringed and made a quiet squeak when he sat on the trash. This was so fucking gross. Karma, he guessed. He tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but the dumpster was so full that he could barely move his skinny body. Ouma wondered if this would be his life now, the thought made him sob. He tried to look back to his life previously and figure out how the fuck he ended up hiding from the police inside a giant garbage bin, but nothing really added up. Goddamn it.

The boy swore he felt something moving in there with him. He shuddered as his imagination ran wild.

\------

Kaito Momota was having a great morning. He’d just come out of a relaxing shower and was getting ready for the gym. He packed his clothes into his bag as he whistled to himself. The sun came through the window, illuminating his apartment with an orange hue. Once he was ready to leave, he swung the bag over his shoulder and unlocked his front door. He figured he’d take the trash out with him since he was already leaving for the day.

He jogged down the stairs of the apartment building and exited through the main doorway. The fresh air felt nice on his skin, and he smiled to himself before heading around the side to throw his garbage away. He absentmindedly chucked the bag inside the dumpster after opening it, then he heard something. A shriek, and then a voice, yelling.

“What the hell?! Watch out, asshole!”

Momota squawked, the noise a little less manly than he had hoped it would be. He backed away from the dumpster, and watched as a small, purple haired boy emerged from it. “Jesus! What the fuck?! Why are you in there?!”

The boy giggled as he watched Momota’s terrified face. “I just like taking naps in bins, it’s super relaxing!”

“Don’t fucking lie! Who are you?” The taller boy stared at him, wide-eyed. He was extremely small, and his clothes seemed old… and torn? “Hey… are you okay, man?”

“Of course I’m not okay, moron! You just dumped your trash on me!” His lip wobbled, then he started to shed tears out of nowhere. “Waaaaaaahhhh! How could you do that to me?!”

“What?! You were in the fucking bin, idiot!”

“So?! If I’m in the road, are you just gonna run me over?” He whined.

What was this kid talking about?! “…No?!”

His hysterics ceased, then he gave Momota a bored look. “Didn’t think so. Anywaaayyy, are you gonna make this up to me or not? I could really use a shower.”

Momota was confused. “Huh? Don’t you have a shower at your place?”

“But I’m like, super far away from my place! You’re gonna make me walk home smelling like trash? How cruel.”

“I can just drop you off. I have a car.”

“You want your car to smell like garbage too? C’mon, I promise I’m not shady.”

Momota contemplated it. It’s not like he wouldn’t be able to defend himself, and he wanted to believe the kid had good intentions. He sighed, “Fine. But you go home as soon as you shower, okay?”

“Yay! It’s a deal!” The short boy giggled, then pursed his lips. “Um… can you help me outta here?”

“Why get in the dumpster if you couldn’t get out? Are you stupid?” Momota extended his arm, and the boy took a hold of it. Then he yanked him out.

“I’m not the one letting a stranger into my apartment… Anyway, let’s go, already!”

“Wh-what? Don’t make me leave you here.”

\------

Ouma’s eyes roamed around the apartment. It was a pretty decent place; this guy must have a good job. Or parents with money. There seemed to be two bedrooms, and he had a fairly large lounge with a separate kitchen, too. There was a nice set up with a TV and multiple game consoles. He turned to him and smiled his most innocent smile. He couldn’t pass this opportunity up.

The guy scratched the back of his head nervously. “Uh… So, I’m Kaito Momota, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Bernard Smith! Nice meeting you, Momota-chan!”

Momota scoffed and raised his eyebrow. “You don’t look much like a Bernard.”

Ouma chewed on his lip. He was mad at himself for that one. What a shitty lie, he couldn’t even make up a good fake name for himself in a hurry? “Yeah, well… a lot of people tell me that.”

“Uh-huh.” Momota crossed his arms and stared at him expectantly.

Ouma groaned. “Okaaaay, it’s Kokichi Ouma. You happy now?”

“Okay. Now I know your name, I guess I’ll let you use my shower.”

“Well, that could have been a lie too.” He smirked, “Another fake name to throw you off.”

“Huh. I guess so, but I’ll believe you this time.” Momota shrugged.

“That’s pretty dumb of you, Momo-chan.”

The taller boy gritted his teeth. “Don’t do that. Shower’s on the left. Just use the towel that’s in the bathroom, okay?”

Ouma cocked his head. “Call you Momo-chan? I thought it was a cute nickname.”

“Call me dumb, I meant. But… don’t call me Momo-chan either. It’s Momota.”

“Sure thing, Momota-chan.” He turned and left for the bathroom. He didn’t really want to anger Momota, he was letting him use his shower, after all. It would be super easy to get killed in a stranger’s house, too. Momota could definitely mess him up if he tried anything. He sighed to himself as he stripped in the bathroom. Behaving himself was going to be difficult.

\------

Momota rummaged around his drawers, looking for something Ouma could wear. He didn’t want to let him get washed and then have to put his dirty clothes back on. He was finding it difficult though. He was so small, he figured all of Momota’s clothes would fall right off of him. He settled on a black t-shirt with a green alien design on it that he used to wear in high school, and some grey shorts with a drawstring. They would have to do.

He knocked on the bathroom door and waited until Ouma cracked it open. He looked up at him, his big eyes filled with confusion and maybe… fear? He cleared his throat and held up the clothes. “I got these for you to wear… no point putting on those old rags.”

Ouma chuckled as he took the clothes from him. “Aliens, huh? What am I, a high schooler?”

Momota balked at the rude comment. “H-hey! There’s nothin’ wrong with aliens, okay?! Just put on the clothes.” The door shut in his face. Jeez, what an ungrateful brat.

He was waiting by the front door when Ouma came out of the bathroom wearing his clothes. He dried his hair with Momota’s towel as he stood in the hallway. The t-shirt was still huge on him, but it fit him at least. The shorts were also baggy, but the drawstring helped keep them up. Momota was relieved. He watched Ouma put on the sneakers he was previously wearing.

“You have some pretty nice smelling soap, Momota-chan! I felt like I was at a luxury spa in there!” Ouma beamed at him.

“Huh? It’s just regular cheap stuff. Nothin’ to get so excited about.”

“Hmm… I see.” The boy paused, then headed for the door. “So… I’ll be off now!”

Momota blocked his way. “Hey… you didn’t tell me why you were even in the dumpster!”

“Oh… I’m just an assassin, that’s all. I was hiding from the police.” Ouma smirked.

“W-what?!”

“Yeah… it’s pretty bad. I’ve killed like, 70 people so far. Sorry to drag you into this. If they come looking for me, just say you never saw me.”

Momota huffed. “So, are you just gonna lie to me?”

“Huh? I’m telling the truth, Momota-chan.”

“No way you’ve ever killed anyone. Look at you.”

“Assassins aren’t all super muscular guys, right? There’s plenty of ways to kill someone.”

“I call bullshit.” Momota sighed, then opened the door. “But fine, I’m not gonna keep you here. You can go.”

“Appreciate it!” Ouma giggled. He strolled out of his apartment and down the hallway. He turned back and saw Momota locking the door, then following him. “Aww… you don’t need to walk me home, y’know. I can take care of myself.”

Momota rolled his eyes. “Clearly. I’m heading to the gym, so I’m coming out the same way as you.” When they reached the front entrance, Momota turned to him. “So… you gonna be okay getting home?”

The short boy grinned and nodded. “Mhm! Thanks for everything, Momota-chan!”

Momota smiled back and gave a thumbs up. “Yeah, no problem!”

\------

When Momota arrived back at the apartment building after spending two hours at the gym, he was ready to sit down and relax. Today had been real weird, but at least he did a good deed. He hurriedly approached his room, when he stopped dead in the hallway. His eyes landed on Ouma, still wearing his clothes, picking the door to his room. He had a look of frustration on his face, he didn’t seem to have noticed Momota.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” He ran to the boy and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt. Ouma dropped the needles he was holding as he struggled against him.

“Clearly, I’m picking the lock! Well, trying…”

“You little… why?!”

“So I can steal your stuff, why else?!” He kicked Momota’s shin, causing him to hiss in pain. He only tightened his grip on Ouma, though.

“After I fucking helped you? Really?” He dropped the boy, and he landed on the hallway floor.

Ouma groaned and rubbed his neck. “It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, “I can’t pick the lock with the sized needles I have… what a waste of time.”

“You fucker. Why are you tryna steal my stuff?” He snarled at him.

Ouma paused, then he shrugged. “I just kinda felt like it.”

“You _what_?!”


	2. Chapter 2

Ouma sighed. His body ached. It was the second time that day he’d wondered how the fuck he even got in this position. First the dumpster, now he was going to die to some stranger. To be fair, he did try and break into his apartment… 

“Yeah, I just felt like it.” He smiled up at Momota.

Momota scowled down at him, “What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Hmm… where should I start?”

“I oughta beat the shit outta you. What makes you thi—” 

Ouma’s stomach growled for a good few seconds. It echoed through the hallway. The small boy winced in pain as he held his stomach. He’d gone way too long without food. “Damn it…”

Momota groaned, then pulled out his keys and began unlocking his door as he mumbled, “I can’t believe this shit… if you need money, just fucking say so.”

Ouma scrunched his face in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Feeding you, obviously.” He opened the door and held it for Ouma, his eyebrows still furrowed.

Ouma entered his apartment cautiously and paused near the doorway. He chuckled, “Jeez, if I knew you’d be so dumb as to let me in again, I wouldn’t have risked trying to pick the lock.”

“What?! I’m trying to help you, damn it!”

“Yeah… I don’t get why though.” Ouma smirked at Momota, “What are you getting out of this? Are you gonna… kidnap me?” His eyes watered again. 

Momota scoffed at the boy. “Kidnap _you_? What the hell would I gain from that?”

“Obviously, Momota-chan wants to use my body as he sees fit! How perverted can you get?!” He screeched.

“You… w-what?!” He flushed, then turned away from Ouma. “Like hell I would do anything to you!”

“Aww, am I not your type?” He giggled, then his stomach growled again. Shit.

“What?! Fucking…” He grabbed Ouma by his shirt and led him to the kitchen. “I swear to God, Ouma… this is the last favour I do for your ass.”

Ouma chuckled as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Momota seemed sweet. Dumb, but sweet. He laced his fingers together as he gave the tall boy a cutesy smile. “So… what are you gonna whip up for me, Momota-chan?”

“Fucking nothing, if you don’t start talking.” Momota grabbed a spatula from the drawer and pointed it at Ouma accusingly. He looked so serious, Ouma had to hold in a laugh. “Why did you try and break in?”

“Awww… this again, Momota-chan? How boring.”

“Just answer me, Ouma. Do you wanna eat or not?”

The purple haired boy sighed dramatically as he fidgeted with a textbook Momota had left on the table. It seemed like an advanced book on physics. “I wanted to get my clothes back.”

“The clothes you changed out of? They’re old and filthy.” Momota cocked his head and frowned. “Don’t you have clothes at home?”

“I already told you… my home is super far away.” He opened the book and began bending the pages backwards, creating small folds in the paper.

“So why are you here?” Momota paused and scratched his goatee. It actually seemed like he was thinking. “Did you run away from home or somethin’?”

Ouma’s face blanked. Yeah… he’d go with that. “Wow, Momota-chan. You figured it all out. Good job!”

“So, it’s true? Huh…” Momota got out some cooking utensils. “So you have nowhere to stay, then?”

“Nope! I’m working on it, though. The assassin thing pays well, so I should be on my feet in no time.”

“You’re still going with the assassin crap? That doesn’t even make any sense.” Momota walked over to him and took the book out of his hands. Ouma pouted. “You don’t have any money… your clothes were so worn out.”

“It’s the style nowadays.”

“No, it’s not.”

Ouma snickered. “What would you know about style, anyway, Momota-chan?”

Momota just sighed at him. He was already tired of Ouma. It was understandable, it always happened. “If you need a place to stay for tonight, I have a spare bedroom. It’d be just for tonight, though. I have college and I can’t leave you here on your own.”

Ouma’s mouth fell open. He was genuinely shocked at this guy’s stupidity. “Huh… are you dumb? You found a guy in the trash who tried to break into your house, and now you want him to stay the night?”

“I don’t _want_ you to stay the night! I’m just trying to be nice! And what did I say about calling me dumb?!” Momota huffed and began making them something to eat.

\------

Momota took a sip of water as he watched Ouma finish his curry. He’d wolfed it down as expected, and Momota was kind of proud that he’d made something he liked.

“Welp, that was edible, Momota-chan! Thanks!”

“Edible?! You fucking ate every bite!”

“Well, duh! I was starving, dummy!”

Momota growled, “You little…”

“So, I think it’s time for me to get some sleep! Escort me to my living quarters, servant!” He jumped up from the chair and grinned. 

“Hey, don’t go actin’ like I can’t kick you out at any point. Have some respect.” He led Ouma to the spare room anyway.

“I don’t think you would kick me out… Momota-chan is a really kind person.” He giggled softly.

“Yeah… well, ‘Momota-chan’ doesn’t take any shit, either. Here’s your bed.” He gestured to the twin bed that was set up in the room. It was a decently sized room, decorated with a pale lilac theme.

“Wow, this room is pretty nice! Is Momota-chan loaded?” Ouma flopped onto the bed and began untying the drawstring to his shorts. He started to wriggle out of them.

Momota blushed and swung his head to face outside of the room. “W-what are you doing?! Don’t undress in front of me!” He yelled, his arm covering his eyes.

He heard a grin in Ouma’s voice as he spoke, “Oh… you didn’t want me to pay you back for your kindness?”

“Wh-what?! No, Jesus! I don’t want anything from you!” He shouted from in the hallway.

Another giggle. “Just kidding. I’m in bed now, so you can come back in!”

Momota stepped into the room again. The boy was curled up underneath the blankets, smiling at him. His violet curls framed his face as he laid down, accentuating his soft features. “Okay, so… tomorrow I’m gonna be leaving around ten. I’ll wake you up, then we can leave together. Don’t come back here, or I’ll call the police.”

“You got it, Momota-chan. I’ll totally get up on time!”

He left the bedroom and closed the door. He had a thought to maybe lock Ouma in there, in case he tried to attack him in his sleep or something… but he didn’t want to keep him from leaving if he wanted to. He guessed he’d have to believe this guy wasn’t dangerous.

When he finally got into bed, he was exhausted. It didn’t take long for Momota to fall asleep.

 

That morning, he was already fed up. He had shouted Ouma from the kitchen, but the boy never came out of his room. He slammed open the bedroom door and yelled at him. 

“Wake up, already! I gotta leave soon!” No response. It looked like he was still sleeping. He was rolled over in bed, facing away from Momota. He was going to make him late at this rate. He stormed over to the bed and grabbed the covers. “Get up, Ouma! I need to leave!”

The boy didn’t move or speak. He just held onto the covers tightly. Momota tried to yank them off of him, but they wouldn’t budge.

Eventually, he grumbled, “Fuck off, Momota-chan.”

“Excuse me?! You fuck off, fuck off out of my bed!” He continued to pull on the covers with all his might, and he could hear the strain in Ouma’s voice as he tried to keep them on him.

“Just let me sleep, jeez!” He spat out and turned towards Momota. He glared daggers at him.

“What’s your problem?!”

“I’m not a morning person.”

“Tough shit! You gotta go!”

“I’m staying here.”

“No, you’re not!” He tugged on the sheets with all his might, and Ouma tumbled down onto the floor with them, landing on his ass. It seemed like he was in pain, and Momota instantly felt guilty. He found him in a dumpster, clearly this kid’s life was already shitty. “Look… sorry, alright? I just gotta leave and I can’t keep you here.”

Ouma looked up at him with big, sad eyes. “What if I promise to just sleep all day until you come back? I’m so tired… I’d just stay in bed anyway.”

“I can’t risk it. You already tried to break in, how do I know you’re not gonna steal all my money and leave?”

“I wouldn’t, really. I owe you for letting me stay the night.”

“I really can’t. Get dressed already, Ouma.” He left the bedroom. It was far too risky to let someone like him stay while he wasn’t home. He’d already broken his trust, and Momota’s sympathy only extended so far.

\------

Ouma was dressed and ready to leave when Momota approached him, holding a wad of cash. His dark eyes widened as Momota offered it to him.

“What’s that, Momota-chan?” He asked.

“It’s just some cash for you. It’s not a lot, but… it should buy you a new outfit, as well as a few days in a motel and some food. You can keep these clothes.” He nodded towards the alien shirt Ouma was wearing, as well as the shorts.

Ouma was dubious. He didn’t believe that people were kind when it served no purpose to them, and here Momota was, handing him cash after he’d tried to break into his home. He chewed on his lip as he stared at Momota, who just gave him a smile back. That’s when it hit him… Momota was one of those guys. The kind that feels like they’re better than other people for helping those beneath him. It rubbed Ouma the wrong way, but he wasn’t going to deny the money. And he couldn’t act like he wasn’t grateful for the help, lest he actually get beat up this time. So, he jumped on Momota and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Momota stumbled backwards with the added weight of Ouma, and instinctively put his arms around the boy’s slim waist. “Wha… erm…”

“Thank you so much, Momota-chan! I love you!” He beamed and giggled. He couldn’t lie, it felt nice to have Momota’s strong arms around him like this. It didn’t hurt that he was pretty handsome, and fresh out of the shower... and warm. The short boy tiptoed and leaned into his chest. He felt Momota tighten his grip on him, and he sighed into the embrace. He didn’t realise how much he’d needed it. His deep voice broke Ouma out of the daze.

“Okay… c’mon now. Time for you to go.” He let go of Ouma slowly, and Ouma dropped his arms from Momota.

“Heh… sorry! You’re right though, I got people to snuff out!” He headed for the door. As he opened it, he looked back at Momota. “Seeya never, Momota-chan!” Then he started running for the exit, money in hand.

He faintly heard Momota mumble, “Later…” as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and support on this story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your lovely comments as usual! Also, if anyone has any oumota/saimota/saioumota prompts they want me to write, I'll happily take requests. I just love writing oumota, etc. honestly!

Momota was sat at lunch with Harumaki and Shuichi. He decided he’d tell them about the situation from yesterday… communication and all. They were gawking at him like he’d just kicked a puppy.

“S-so… you found someone hiding in your dumpster?” Shuichi was wide eyed as he frowned in confusion.

“And you let him stay at your place? Moron.” Harumaki glared at Momota. Her terrifying look completely overshadowed her concern for him. 

“H-hey! I was just trying to help him out!” Momota argued. He really just wanted to do a good deed, and it felt like he was paying for it. First Ouma, now his friends thought he was a sucker?

“That makes you a moron. You don’t have to help every loser you see.”

“C’mon, Harumaki! You know I’m a nice guy like that!”

“You being nice is going to get you killed one day.”

“Nah, don’t you worry, I’m not gonna die anytime soon!”

Harumaki pouted as she went back to her food. Shuichi seemed deep in thought, tapping his cheek contemplatively.

Momota cocked his head, “What’s up, bro?”

“Did… he tell you his name?”

“Erm… Kokichi Ouma, I think. Why?”

Shuichi’s head perked up, he seemed surprised. “Kokichi Ouma? Could he…”

Momota furrowed his brow. “Hm? What is it?”

“O-oh… it’s nothing. I just thought I heard the name somewhere before…” He mumbled.

“Well, I doubt it was his real name anyway. He said he could have been lying, and he didn’t have any ID on him, so…” Momota shrugged.

“Ah… that makes sense. It’s strange that he wouldn’t at least tell you his name.”

“If he’s hiding in the dumpster, he’s most likely running away from someone. He’s probably wanted for something. Of course he wouldn’t tell you his name.” Harumaki sighed as she played with one of her pigtails. “Just don’t do something so dumb ever again.”

Momota chuckled. “Sure thing, Harumaki.”

 

When he returned home that evening, he strolled down his building’s hallway, relieved to finally be home. He figured after he studied for a couple of hours, he could go for a ru—

His door was unlocked. Did he forget to lock it with all the commotion this morning?

As he swung open the door, he looked into his apartment and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He started to think he’d actually just forgot, but then he heard a door open. Then _he_ was there. Ouma was in his apartment, yet again. Smiling like nothing was out of the ordinary. Wearing a brand-new outfit.

“Welcome home, honey! How was college?” He grinned.

“Ouma… why are you back here?!”

“I really like that bed, Momota-chan! Waaay better than any I’d find in a motel.”

Momota shut his front door and just stared at Ouma, exasperated. “Please, man… you gotta leave. I gave you money, what else could you want from me?”

“I dunno, Momota-chan. Something just brought me back here. I think I’m getting attached to you.” He approached Momota while he gave a soft giggle. “But that’s a lie.”

“So… why are you really here? Wait… how did you get in?!”

“Oh, I picked the lock.” He pulled out some needles from his pocket and waved them in his hand. “Thanks to your cash, I was able to buy these babies! They’re actually the right size!”

Momota felt like such an idiot. Was this what he got for trying to help out someone in need? He sighed and shook his head. “You’re crazy, dude…”

“Hmm… maybe! Momota-chan, will you make me some curry?”

“…Huh?”

“I spent all the money you gave me, so I kinda need to eat.”

The taller boy scoffed as he took off his shoes. “I thought you didn’t like my food.”

“Hey! I said it was edible! That’s a compliment coming from me, I have _very_ high standards.”

“That’s why you were hanging out in the garbage, right?” Momota smirked down at him, then walked past Ouma and into the kitchen. “Whatever. It’s fine, I’m hungry anyway, so I’ll make you something.”

“Yes! Momota-chan is such a good boyfriend!”

“Shut up, already.” He groaned. Again with this… why did Ouma keep coming back? Did he really need help? Was he in danger? He figured it’d be pointless to ask, it’s not like he’d tell the truth.

\------

After eating, Ouma laid on his stomach on Momota’s couch and watched him study. He was typing up an essay on his laptop, at least it seemed that way from the glare Momota’s reading glasses gave. Ouma squeezed a cushion to his chest as he watched. It was a relaxing set up. Momota seemed completely focused on his work, biting his lip in concentration. Ouma thought it was pretty hot. He kept his eyes on him as taller man scratched his neck. Momota paused about twenty minutes in and glanced up at Ouma.

“You don’t have to just watch me. You can watch TV or somethin’.”

“Nah, I don’t wanna distract Momota-chan.”

The spiky haired boy glared. “You’re already a fuckin’ distraction.”

“Why, Momota-chan? Can’t keep your mind off of me?” He winked at him.

“S-shut up… I’m still trying to think of what to do with you.”

Ouma blinked in surprise. He figured the solution was obvious. “I thought you were going to call the police?”

Momota shrugged. He took off the glasses and shut his laptop. “Not if you ran away from home like you said… you’d have nowhere to go.”

“Can I stay here, Momota-chan?”

“What?! Absolutely fucking not.”

Ouma put a finger to his lips and pouted. “Why not?”

“W-why not?! I don’t know anything about you! I met you yesterday by a dumpster!”

Ouma chuckled and batted his eyelashes. “Pretty romantic, huh?” He began to play with his hair. “We can get to know each other better. I’ll start! I’m a Gemini.”

“This isn’t a fucking dating service! You’re someone who tried to break into my house!”

“Ughhhh, let it go already, Momota-chan! I totally won’t do that again if you let me stay.”

“So you’re saying if I kick you out, you’re just gonna break in again?”

“Yep! So how about this… if you let me stay for a week, I’ll never come back here!”

The taller boy raised an eyebrow. “…Really? You mean that?”

“Would I lie to you?” He smiled fondly at Momota.

“Of course.”

Shit. Ouma almost chalked it up as a loss, when…

“Guess I got no choice... I’ll trust you. Just a week, though. And I wanna know everything about you by next Monday.”

Ouma really didn’t expect that to work, but he guessed Momota was a special kind of idiot. It worked for him though. This was a nice place, and he didn’t mind Momota’s company. He wasn’t bad to look at either, especially when he wore glasses…

He wanted to smack himself. It really wasn’t the situation where it was appropriate to be thinking stuff like that. Instead, he wondered what he was going to tell Momota about his life. How much should he make up and what should he be truthful about? He had to make sure the police couldn’t get to him if Momota decided to rat him out. He also had to be sure that his lies added up. If he got figured out, he’d be on the streets again. “Sure thing, Momota-chan!” He chuckled then stretched, letting out a drawn-out moan. He watched as Momota’s eyes landed on him again. “Sure is nice in here, though. Do you have a lot of money?”

“Nah. The university pays for this apartment because of my scholarship.”

“Scholarship, huh? Impressive, Momota-chan.”

“Yeah, I’m one of the best in the college, so obviously I’d get a sweet place to stay.” Momota had a smug smile on his face.

Ouma rolled his eyes. Momota sure was cocky. He couldn’t help but find it attractive, though. He smirked at Momota, “You’re a total nerd then, huh?”

“What!? No I’m not!” He yelled and pouted. Momota was so quick to anger, at least his stay wouldn’t be boring.

“It’s fine, though. Nerds are sexy.” He hopped off of the couch and took the cushion with him. “I’m gonna take a shower, get me a towel.”

Momota grumbled, “Learn some manners first, and I’ll think about it.”

“Pleeeaaase, Momota-chan? Jeez, to think you’d be against having a cute boy wet and naked in your apartment.” He whined.

“Dunno where you got the idea that you’re cute.”

“It’s the only reason people feel sympathy for me. My personality is horrid.”

“That’s true.”

“See? I am cute!”

“No, I meant the part about you being an asshole.” Momota rolled his eyes, then got up from the couch. “While you’re here, you’re gonna have to contribute to chores. No lazing around all day while I’m gone.”

“Hm? Do I get pocket money for my work? It’s basically a job.” He followed Momota into his bedroom and watched him rummage through his wardrobe.

“Are you dumb or somethin’? The pay is letting you stay here.”

Ouma gave a disheartened look. “I thought you were just a nice person, Momota-chan. Doing a good deed for someone in need, but I guess I was right about you…”

“Listen, I have my limits, Ouma. I don’t think a lot of people would put up with your shit for so long.” He chucked a fluffy towel at Ouma.

The short boy caught it and smirked, “I’m so lucky that Momota-chan is a real sucker!”

Momota gritted his teeth. “Fuck you.”

\------

Momota was finishing off his essay when he heard the shower stop. He turned to look at the bathroom door, and Ouma came out, dripping wet and wearing a towel. He quickly averted his eyes, he didn’t want to seem like some kind of pervert.

“Momota-chan, do you have anything I can wear to bed?”

He turned back around to scowl at Ouma. “What the fuck did you spend the money I gave you on?”

“Soda… and candy. But I did buy a new outfit! Just not sleepwear!”

“You’re just like a fuckin’ kid.” He stood up and went back to his bedroom, Ouma followed. He opened his drawers and looked through them. “What happened to that alien shirt I gave you?”

“Oh, I put that in the laundry. See, I already started doing my chores! Do I get a kiss?” He sidled up to Momota and leaned against his arm. He looked up at him expectantly.

“Get off! You’re all wet!” Momota shouted as he flinched away. He pulled out a black t-shirt. “You got boxers, right?”

“Yep!” Ouma grabbed the t-shirt “Thanks… even if it is huge. And not cute at all.”

“It’s all I have. If you’d rather walk around naked, be my guest.”

“Maybe I will, Momota-chan…” He smirked, his tone hushed.

“I wasn’t being fuckin’ serious! You better not!”

Ouma huffed. He seemed frustrated. “Ugh, what are you, straight?! Whatever. I’m not interested in slutting it up for you, Momo-chan.”

Momota balked. And people told _him_ he had no filter. “Do you just say whatever shit comes to your mind without thinkin’?”

He gave Momota a bored look. “You’re the one who doesn’t think, Momota-chan. I think long and hard about _everything_ I say.”

“Bullshit.”

“If you say so,” he sighed, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna get dressed.” He left for the spare room holding Momota’s t-shirt.

Jesus Christ, he was a handful. This was gonna be a long week. Momota knew he had to be doing the right thing, though. He believed Ouma wasn’t a bad person, really. Just super annoying. Harumaki’s words stuck in the back of his mind though. Maybe this was going too far…

He tried to bury his doubts, there was no point thinking about that stuff right now. If he messed up, it would happen when it happened. He decided he’d keep himself busy like he usually did to avoid his worries, so he’d go for run. He could hear Ouma humming to himself in the spare bedroom. He really didn’t want to leave him alone in his apartment, but what else could he do? He couldn’t avoid going out, and it wasn’t like he was going to go back on his agreement to keep him there. He sighed to himself as he changed into his running attire.

As he neared the front door, he called out, “Ouma, I’m gonna go for a run. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Ouma came out of the room and blew a kiss at him. “Sure thing, I’ll miss you, Momota-chan!”

Momota instinctively dodged the imaginary kiss. Sure, it came across as petty, but he wasn’t in the mood to play along with him. 

“Aww… how mean!” He giggled.

Why was Ouma like that? He wasn’t sure if his flirting was meant to be serious or if he was just trying to rile him up. He seemed genuinely annoyed by the rejection earlier, but how much of that was a lie? He figured it’d be pointless to dwell on it though. Maybe that was just how Ouma was. “Anyway… seeya later. Try not to wreck the place while I’m gone.”

Ouma nodded. “Yes, sir! I’ll keep the graffiti to a minimum!”

“No graffiti at all! I’ll kick your ass!”

“Waaaaaahhh! Momota-chan hates my art!”

“Shut up! I’m leaving!” Momota yelled as he slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, yeah… I’ll probably come home and visit in a couple months—” Tuesday, and Momota had been _trying_ to speak with his grandfather on the phone for a while now, but kept getting interrupted.

“Momota-chaaaan! How do I turn the washing machine on?” Ouma called out.

“One sec, Grandpa…” He muted the call and yelled, “Press the ‘on’ button, dumbass!”

“Don’t be so mean to me! I’m basically your maid!” The short boy whined dramatically.

Momota groaned before unmuting the call and speaking again. “I’m sorry, Grandpa. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” 

After saying goodbye, he hung up and marched into the laundry area. There he saw Ouma sat on the floor, attempting to fold the clean clothes. It was a pathetic sight, the clothes creased beyond belief and a look of intense concentration on the boy’s face, his forehead wrinkled. He seemed tired, probably because he’d spent all last night wondering around the apartment for some unknown reason.

“What the ever-loving _fuck_ are you doing?” He asked, arms folded.

Ouma’s head snapped up to frown at Momota, “Putting the clothes away! You asked me to!”

“You’re just… folding them incorrectly on the floor. Stop.” He knelt down and snatched the laundry from his hands. “I’ll sort it out. I can’t believe you dunno how to do this. Are you an actual fuckin’ kid?”

Ouma ignored his harsh comments and instead just watched with a smile as Momota stood back up. “Mhm… can I go take a bath then?”

The taller boy scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure… go fuckin’ relax while I clean up after your mess.”

“I’m glad we have an understanding!” He giggled as he jumped up and left for the bathroom.

“Wait, Ouma! What do you wanna eat…?” He tried shouting to him, but he heard the bathroom door shut. “Ugh… goddamn it.”

Momota sighed to himself. He’d regret even letting Ouma stay, but while he did them badly, he still attempted the chores. It would give Momota more free time, so he wasn’t too mad.

\------

Ouma made sure the bathtub was filled with bubbles before he slid into the hot water. He hadn’t taken a bath in ages… it felt amazing. He shut his eyes and laid his head back before sighing. This wasn’t a bad situation to be in at all. Better than being on the streets, at least. Momota was here, and he would look after him for the time being, it seemed. He really was trying not to get on Momota’s bad side by being on his best behaviour, but he couldn’t help but enjoy toying with him. Momota was just too funny when he was angry. Speaking of which…

“Momota-chaaaaan!” He yelled, amusement evident in his voice.

He heard an irritated groan, then a “What now, Ouma?!” from the kitchen.

“Come wash my back, please!”

“F-fuck off! Wash it yourself!”

“Aww! Meanie!” He whined, then giggled to himself as he began to scrub himself down.

After he’d bathed, he left the bathroom in just his towel, and snuck into Momota’s bedroom. It was a spacious room with a double bed in the centre. His walls were decorated with various sci-fi themed posters, and action figurines lined the shelves next to his textbooks. Ouma would laugh at how juvenile it all seemed… but it was pretty cool. He wondered if Momota would notice if he took one. Probably would be better to leave it for now, he didn’t want to end up getting kicked out. He opened Momota’s wardrobe, looking for something to wear. He chewed on his lip and hummed to himself as he tried to decide which shirt to take, ideally something purple. Then he heard a deep voice and almost dropped his towel.

“…What are you doing in my room?” Momota was in the doorway, glaring at him.

He gave him the cutest smile he could. “Oh, Momota-chan! I’m looking for something to wear!”

The taller man sighed, “…Okay, but lemme know before you go through my shit.” He joined Ouma in looking through his wardrobe and pulled out another t-shirt. “We need to get you some more clothes, you can’t keep stealing my shirts. They’re way too big for you.”

“I like your shirts, though! They’re super comfy!”

“They make you look homeless.”

Ouma cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. It kind of hurt. Not because he _was_ homeless, but he thought he looked cute in Momota’s clothes… he guessed Momota didn’t feel the same.

Momota seemed to misunderstand his offense and quickly averted his eyes. “Oh… yeah… sorry… I forgot.” He mumbled.

“Momota-chan owes me for being so mean.” Ouma pouted and crossed his arms.

“The fuck I do! Get used to it, this is what happens when you’re annoying.” He sighed and messed with his hair. “But… I made you food, so hurry and get dressed.”

He jumped on Momota and hugged him again, this time Momota didn’t take long to hold him close, hands stroking his back softly. “Thank you for looking after me, Momota-chan…” Ouma sighed into the tall boy’s chest. He wanted to stay like that for a while. He let a small hand slide down from Momota’s shoulder to linger over his collarbone. He felt so good, so protective of Ouma... even if it was just an illusion.

“Y-yeah… whatever, you didn’t give me a choice.” He gently slid his hands off of Ouma’s back, his face red. “Just… put some clothes on.”

“Anything for you, Momota-chan!” Ouma giggled before slipping the t-shirt over his head. He watched as Momota left for the kitchen and took off his towel. He flopped onto the other boy’s bed and curled up with the covers. It was so much more comfortable than the bed he had, not to mention that it smelled great. He closed his eyes for a few moments, enveloping himself in the galaxy-themed sheets before his stomach growled. He figured he should probably eat, he couldn’t take having food daily for granted, especially since he’d be out on the streets again in a week. He begrudgingly got up and put on some underwear before heading for the kitchen.

Momota had made them some pasta and was digging in already. Ouma took a seat and started eating as well. It tasted pretty damn good, not like he was an expert on cooking or anything, but at least Momota was decent in the kitchen. Definitely boyfriend material… for someone.

He grinned, “I’m happy you’re not feeding me microwave meals! You totally seem like the type!”

Momota sat back and regarded him sternly. “Oh yeah? What type is that?”

The smaller boy backed down from the rude comment he’d prepared. _Don’t get kicked out, don’t get kicked out._ “Well… you’re super busy… as a star student and all…”

He chuckled, “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Ouma couldn’t help himself, he had to wipe the smug look off his face. “Aaaand you’re pretty dumb, I figured cooking would be too much for you to handle!” He smirked.

“Tch… fuck you.” Momota scowled and went back to eating, annoyed. Ouma preferred that look, anyway.

“Fuck you too, Momota-chan.” He grinned.

After they’d eaten, they sat across from each other on Momota’s couch. Momota was working on something on his laptop again, and Ouma was flipping through the TV, occasionally watching Momota's face. Then they heard a knock at the door.

“…You should go get that, Momota-chan.”

“Can’t you see I’m busy?! You go get it, make yourself useful.”

“Fiiiine.” He groaned as he got up from the couch and walked leisurely to the door. Before he opened the door, he decided to fake a moan and whined, “Momota-chaaan, not now, we have company…”

“W-what the fuck are you doing?! Just answer the door, dumbass!” Momota spluttered.

He giggled, “Fine, fine.” He opened the door to see a short girl with piercing red eyes at the door. She had long brown pigtails, and an annoyed look on her face. She was kind of intimidating.

“And who might you be? As you may have heard, me and Momota-chan are kinda busy right now.” Ouma faked a pout.

“I’m here to talk to Momota.” She stated.

“Hm? You interrupted our fuck session for that?” The girl grimaced, and he was quickly shoved out of the way by Momota who gave the girl a tight hug.

“How’s it goin’, Harumaki?” He let go and walked her into the apartment.

“Fine.” She turned towards Ouma, “Is this…?”

Ouma beamed at the girl and waved, “I’m Junpei Sa—”

Momota cut in, agitated. “Ignore him. He’s Kokichi Ouma. Ouma, this is Maki Harukawa, one of my best friends.”

“Awww! You’re no fun!” The short boy huffed. “Nice to meet you, Harukawa-chan!”

Harukawa’s eyes narrowed as she asked, “Are you… staying with Momota?” 

“Yuppers! We’re getting married tomorrow!”

“No, we’re not, Ouma! Shut up!” Momota snapped, then sighed. “He needs a place to stay… so I’m letting him stay here for a week.”

“I see… so you are an idiot. Don’t let him stay here.”

“Hey, don’t talk about me like I’m not here!” Ouma interjected.

Momota mumbled, “Ugh… fine… just, it’s fine… okay, Harumaki?”

“Whatever… it’s not my fault if you die.” Harukawa mumbled.

“Soooo, Harukawa-chan! What brings you here? You here for some… quality time with Momota-chan?” He winked suggestively.

“Shut up. I came to give him some gym equipment back.” She handed Momota a duffel bag and sighed.

“Waaaaahhhh! Why are you so mean?!” Ouma cried loudly. A few seconds later, he smirked. “Is it because you’re jealous?”

“… And why would I be jealous?”

“Because I get to be around Momota-chan all the time! We even shower together!”

Her eyes widened slightly at that. “You _what?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

After Momota explained that Ouma was just a jackass, Harumaki scolded him for letting a stranger live with him before stomping off. Later that night, Momota showered and got ready for bed. He came out into the living room and saw the other boy peeking in one of his textbooks.

“Hey… what are you doin’?”

“Just looking at the stuff you have to read… it’s pretty grim, Momota-chan.”

“I think it’s really interesting. You’re not into science?”

Ouma pursed his lips as he closed the book and turned to Momota. “Hmmm… I don’t really get that kind of stuff.”

“Huh? Why not?”

He shrugged. “Never paid much attention in class, I guess.”

“Well… would you like to learn about it? Science is pretty interesting, y’know? Especially when you’re lookin’ at space…”

The shorter boy raised an eyebrow. “Like… planets and stuff?”

Momota sat on the couch next to Ouma. He grabbed his glasses and opened his laptop. “Yeah! I mean, we’d have to see what stuff you already know, but…” He clicked on a link that had years ago introduced him to his passion. There wasn’t too much text, mostly pictures of different spacecrafts and galaxies. It would be a neat place to start. Ouma shuffled closer to him and stared at the website. His large eyes reflected the galaxies, widening in wonder.

“The spaceships are pretty cool! I expected that stuff to be more sci-fi though.”

“Yeah, a lot of people do… but they gotta be practical, y’know? Can’t afford to make ‘em look all cool.”

“Hmm… I guess…” Ouma held his bottom in between his teeth in concentration, his lavender eyes roaming over the brilliant colours displayed in the photos. It was cute to see him so interested in the topic. Maybe they had something in common after all.

Ouma reached over and closed the page.

“Huh… why?!” Momota glared at him.

The short boy shrugged. “I still don’t get it, Momo-chan!”

“I said that I can teach you!”

Ouma raised an eyebrow. “Ohhh… we’re doing a sexy teacher roleplay now?” He twirled one of his dark locks with his finger, his tone flirtatious. “Make sure you wear those glasses then, mmkay?”

“N-no! I just… if you like space, we can go over it together. It’d be cool!”

“Hmm… alrighty! You gotta make it fun though, ‘kay? Or I’ll fall asleep.”

Momota put his laptop back down on the table and grinned. “Of course it’ll be fun! It’s the most interesting topic of all!”

Ouma leaned backwards and draped his legs over Momota’s. “We’ll see about that, Momota-chan.”

He didn’t really mind the added weight; Ouma barely weighed anything to begin with. “I’m telling you, man… you’ll love it.”

“Maybe… can we watch a movie about space? I’m totes in the mood for it now!” He beamed, “Like a Star Wars movie!”

“You do know that sci-fi and actual space are different, right?”

“Whatevs, let’s watch it! Pleaaaaseee?” He begged.

"Fine, fine!" Momota gave into Ouma's whining and turned on the TV. The movie served as background noise while the two talked about college.

“So… is college fun, Momota-chan?”

“Hm? It’s alright… stressful, but I like the challenge.” Momota shrugged. “Did you ever go to college?”

“Nah, assassins don’t really need that kind of thing. We just have rigorous training and stuff.”

The taller boy sighed in annoyance. “Right… but did you _actually_ go to college?”

Ouma’s lip wobbled, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “W-why does Momota-chan never believe me…?”

“’Cuz you’re full of shit, dumbass.”

His tears were replaced with a chuckle and wide grin. “Ya got me there, Momota-chan!” He wiggled his legs around, brushing against Momota's chest a few times before the taller male pushed them off his lap. 

“If you’re not gonna stay still, you can’t lay on me like that.”

“Aww… meanie.” Ouma got up and stretched. “Welp, think I’m gonna head to bed now.”

“Really…? Alright then.” Momota shrugged. He figured he’d pull an all-nighter, since he had some work to catch up on. Ouma headed to his bedroom.

“G’night, Momota-chan!” 

“Night.”

A few hours later, Momota finished up some research on his laptop. His eyelids became heavier and heavier... He snapped his head up, standing a little too quickly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, heading for the bathroom. He carefully took off his glasses, setting them on the sink and splashing his face with cold water. He turned the faucet off and grabbed the towel, patting his face dry. He checked his watch. How was it already one in the morning? It'd be fine, he was going to be staying up for about thirty more minutes anyways. Damn, he'd be exhausted tomorrow. Sighing, Momota stared at himself in the mirror, inspecting his facial hair; he needed to shave. There was so much going on that he completely forgot about it. He sighed and rubbed his eyes when he heard a door creak. Momota stood silently in the bathroom, closing his eyes as he listened, hearing the soft pitter-patter of footsteps. Ouma was wondering around again. This time, he’d be able to see what he was up to. He cracked open the door slightly, watching Ouma’s movements.

Ouma was in the kitchen, his hair tussled. He was rummaging through the pantry. What was he looking for? Momota squinted his eyes for a clearer view, scrutinizing Ouma when he pulled out a pack of cookies and chips. The small boy set the items on the counter and placed a finger to his lip, deep in thought. He gently closed the pantry door before moving on to the freezer. Ouma picked up a tub of ice cream and grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. He huddled the items into a makeshift ball, stealthily heading to his bedroom, but Momota stepped out of the bathroom and cleared his throat.

“Ouma… what are you doing?”

The other boy stopped in his tracks. He waited a few moments before turning around and beaming at Momota. “Oh hey, Momota-chan! You’re up real late!”

Momota raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. “I could say the same for you. Why’re you up?”

“There’s some kind of huge bug in my bedroom!”

“Okay… and the snacks?”

“I’m luring the bug out with these!”

“That doesn’t even make sense. Why are you takin’ so many?”

Ouma’s lips formed a straight line as he walked back to the counter and dropped the snacks. He paused before speaking, “Well… can you come get the bug for me, Momota-chan?”

“Uh… sure.” Momota followed Ouma to his bedroom.

When they arrived inside, the shorter boy began to look in each corner of the room. Momota watched him crouch down, presumably searching for the bug. Ouma stood back up and sighed.

“I can’t find it anymore...” He held himself as he drew his brows up. “That’s so creepy… now I definitely won’t be able to sleep!”

“Want me to look for it?”

“Nah, Momota-chan needs his sleep, right?”

“Right…” Momota scratched the back of his head. “Listen, Ouma. You don’t have to lie…”

“Lie about what?”

“About why you were sneakin’ around with those snacks.”

Ouma tilted his head. “Hmm? I wasn’t sneaking.”

“You were purposely trying to be quiet, and you came out so late… are you hungry?”

“Y’know, people usually make an actual meal instead of snacking when they’re hungry, Momota-chan.”

“Unless you dunno how to cook…”

“I don’t know why you think that.”

“’Cause you’re always askin’ me to cook for you!”

“Maybe I just like being spoiled!”

“Stop bullshitting me, Ouma!” Momota had accidentally raised his voice. He thought he saw Ouma flinch in the dim light of the room and clenched his jaw. They stood in silence for a minute, the smaller boy staring at the floor with a blank expression. He finally spoke, a cutesy smile on his face.

“What if I actually like your cooking, Momota-chan?”

“Huh…? Well, of course you w—”

“But that’s a lie, your cooking is subpar at best!” Ouma chuckled, the smile fading into a smirk.

“Then don’t fuckin’ eat it!”

Ouma ran past Momota and back into the kitchen, “I have no choice!”, He called out as he picked up a bag of chips from the snacks he’d left on the counter.

Momota scowled, following him. “At least put the other shit away.”

“Hmmm… nope! Momo-chan can do that!” Ouma hastily retreated to his bedroom, slamming the door.

“Momo-chan?! Ugh… whatever.” The taller boy groaned as he began to put away the food. He’d be getting into bed even later, thanks to that little shit.

\------

Ouma was awoken with smell of food. Hopefully he could scrounge a plate if he was lucky enough. He stretched, yawning as he got out of bed and dragged himself to the kitchen. Momota placed a full plate of eggs and bacon on the table. His stomach growled embarrassingly loud while his mouth watered slightly. He greeted Momota, a little more boisterous than usual, hoping he didn't hear the wails from his gut.

“Moooorning, Momota-chan!”

The taller man turned to face him. He shot him a small grin, bloodshot eyes prominent in his tired features. “Mornin’, you hungry?”

“Hmm, a little.” He tapped his fingers on the table as he stood by it, trying not to stare at Momota’s breakfast.

“Sit down then, I already ate.”

“Hm?”

“Food’s yours, so eat up already.”

Ouma stood there awkwardly for a few moments, playing with his hair. Eventually, he shrugged and sat down at the table. “Momota-chan’s being weirdly nice.”

“I’m always fuckin’ nice to you! I let you stay here.” Momota turned the stove off and rubbed his eyes. “Anyway, you wash up after yourself, I’m gonna go back to sleep.”

Ouma nodded, stuffing his face with food as Momota disappeared into his bedroom.

Making him breakfast after last night was definitely a kind gesture. It was terrifying that a person could be so gracious.

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever stop writing Oumota? Probably not...  
> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
